In adjusting cathode ray tube (CRT) assemblies for computer monitors and television sets, precise mechanical, optical and electronic adjustments are required to provide optimum reproduction image quality. These adjustments include, but are not limited to, focus, purity of color, convergence of beams, color uniformity, geometry, and luminance. Each of these adjustments are typically performed independently from each other by a trained technician with the aid of a testing system. However, the testing systems previously used were deficient because they were unable to perform all of the tests needed to precisely align a CRT, were very slow and unable to provide real-time feedback for operator adjustments, were not sufficiently accurate and were not integrated to perform each of the measurements in an optimized sequence and then recheck and readjust measurements as required.